


Mon éclaircie

by Michi4D



Series: Juste un mauvais moment [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, M/M, fat drabble, sick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Haru a mal dormi, très mal dormi. Il se sent comme piégé dans un brouillard même lorsqu'il est éveillé.





	Mon éclaircie

Le soleil se glissait à travers les rideaux. C'était un soleil craintif d'automne.  
Haruka ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Cette nuit à rester éveillé lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps. La plus grosse partie de sa nuit s'était résumé à de nombreux cauchemars. Il ne savait plus de quoi il avait rêvé, cependant ses nombreux sursauts lui donnait une idée de leur nature.  
Vers la fin de la nuit ses cauchemars avaient gagné en intensité. Toujours aucune idée du visuel mais cette fois, il se réveilla brusquement, trempé de sueur.  
Il rejeta sa couverture.  
Son corps était encore tout transpirant. Sa main tâtait le bois de sa table de nuit pour y chercher son portable. Il restait une grosse heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. Le lycéen était trop agacé. Il se leva et alla se laver. Il ne prit pas le temps de faire chauffer l'eau avant de se mettre en dessous. L'eau glissant délicieusement sur sa peau. Au début elle était fraîche, cela l'aida à évacuer la nuit poisseuse qu'il avait passé. Puis la chaleur s’installa pour le calmer. 

Il sortit de l'eau et s’emmitoufla dans son peignoir. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Très vite, ses pensées le menèrent à revivre cette nuit mouvementée. Haruka se sentit tout vaseux, il fallait qu'il occupe son esprit.  
Pourtant, ni ce livre si cher à son cœur, si la sculpture de Iwatobi-kun, ni la télévision ne captaient son attention. Les images passaient devant ses yeux sans rester dans sa mémoire. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens, les mains ne voulait pas bouger. Seul subsistait cette sensation de mal être. Le temps lui-même ne semblait pas avancer, laissant le jeune homme prisonnier de ses pensées moroses. 

Haruka entendit un bruit. Peut-être qu'il rêvait ? Peut-être s'était il enfin endormis paisiblement ?

-Haru ! s'exclama Makoto tout essoufflé.  
-Mako...  
-Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? Où est ton téléphone ? paniqua le brun en tenant son petit ami par les épaules.  
-Désolée, murmura Haruka un peu ensommeillé.  
Makoto le prit dans ses bras. Haru soupira de bien-être, il déposa un léger baiser sur le cou du brun. Ce dernier lui caressa la joue et chassa une goutte d'eau, qui courrait sur sa peau, du bout de ses doigts.  
-Tu as encore les cheveux mouillés, tu vas tomber malade.  
Il se leva et alla chercher une serviette. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander où c'était. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps.  
Makoto frotta les cheveux de son amant avec autant de douceur que si il caressait un chat.  
Une fois fini, Haruka se blottit contre le grand brun, l'entourant de ses bras.  
Sa chaleur le réconfortait. Son odeur lui emplit la tête de douces pensées.  
-Tu sens le chlore, chuchota-t-il.  
-Pardon...  
-J'adore ça, le coupa Haru.  
Makoto, l'odeur de son Makoto mélangé à celle de la piscine. Mélange parfait de ce qu'il aimait le plus. Son cœur était gonflé par la joie. Un doux sourire illumina son visage si terne ce matin.  
Makoto enleva complètement son manteau laissé ouvert, sous le quel son adorable amant s'était réfugié.  
Il posa délicatement sa main sur le dos de son petit ami et les allongea sur le lit. A son tour, il enlaça Haruka. Il embrassa son front.  
-Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? demanda Haruka d'une petite voix.  
-Tu me fais du maquereau pour le dîner ? sourit le brun.  
Ils rirent et échangèrent un baiser passionné.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
